Dragon Ball Super Alt: Blizard Saga
by Saix1234
Summary: The first saga in my alternative to Dragon Ball Super. Semi-AU. Set 1 year after Resurrection of F. When King Cold's younger brother arrives on Earth with his children and a mastered Golden form, can he be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Super Alt: The Blizard Saga**

 **A DBZ fanfiction by Saix1234**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Kai, and Super are property of Funimation, Toeianimation, Fuji T. V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. The only characters I own are the OC's I created. You may only use them if I give you written or verbal permission.

 **Rated:** T for blood, swearing, and sexual themes.

 **Prologue**

After Goku once again defeated Frieza, Goku and Vegeta vigilantly continue their training with Whis, the caretaker of the Destroyer God Lord Beerus. The Earth has been at relative peace for 1 year. However, this peace is short lived as the ominous silhouette of a large space ship heads straight for Earth.

A three-horned, purple alien wearing the armor of the Cold Army walked quickly through the halls until he arrived at the bridge. He walked in to see three figures seated in floating chairs. Two of them appeared to be teenagers of roughly 14, with red skin and blue and purple armor. One was male and the other female. The third was larger, with the same color scheme but with a different head shape that had spikes protruding from it (Think Cooler's final form.). They all seemed rather bored, waiting around for something. The big one in particular seemed very annoyed. "Lord Blizard," said the soldier.

Blizard looked down at his henchman with disinterest. "What is it Sherbet?"

The Soldier gulped, kneeling on one knee. "We are nearing Earth," he started. "We should be arriving within only a few hours."

This earned a sinister grin from Blizard. "Excellent, you are dismissed," The henchman named Sherbet left immediately after being dismissed as his master thought of all the horrible things he would do to the planet he was fast approaching. "Soon my children, we shall show those filthy monkeys what happens when you dishonor the Cold Clan."

The teenagers did not seem amused. "If you say so father," said the son.

"This is such a drag," said the daughter. "Why do we have to conquer stuff anyway? People always get hurt."

"I know, right?" agreed the brother.

Blizard scowled at his children. "Ungrateful brats, just once I wish you would show a little appreciation."

King Kai was out for a leisurely drive. When, all of the sudden, he stopped. Terrified, he stared out into space. He was horrified by what he was sensing. A terrible, unholy power heading straight for Earth. Bubbles and Gregory gathered around, wondering what could have caused him to stop like this. "No, no!" he thought. "It can't be! What could possibly be heading to Earth now?!" He shuttered to think of what horrible fate might await the z-fighters home world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1: The Frozen Spaceship and what was inside**

"Achoo!" Goku sneezed, wiping his nose on his wrist band. Piccolo curled his lip in disgust. Sometimes Goku could be so gross.

"Use a tissue or something. Wiping your nose on your sleeve is repulsive."

Goku laughed with his hands behind his head. "Sorry Piccolo, it must be this arctic weather." Piccolo had wanted to spar with Goku a bit, to see how his training with Whis was coming along. Goku had suggested sparring in the arctic to build up their tolerance to harsh environments. This was the reason he was sneezing. Piccolo was not the least bit amused. They stood floating above a large glacier. "It's so cold."

"This was your idea, so don't complain," Piccolo unfolded his arms and took a stance awaiting Goku's attack. He had already taken off his weighted training cape and turban, not wanting to hold back. Goku smirked, following his lead and taking a fighting stance as well. There was a pause. Then in the blink of an eye, they dashed towards each other. Goku threw a flurry of punches faster than the normal human eye could follow. Lucky for Piccolo, he wasn't human, and his keenly trained eyes saw every one of them. Unfortunately, he was barely able to block and dodge them. Goku had gotten a lot faster than when they had sparred training for the androids. It was a good thing that Piccolo had fused with Kami since then. It didn't hurt that he had kept up with his training all these years either. As soon as he saw an opening he took it, kicking Goku in the side. Goku then proceeded to spin and counter with a kick of his own, the force of the kick knocking Piccolo into another glacier. Goku couldn't help laughing.

"Sorry Piccolo," he said with his usual grin. "If you want, we can stop."

His response was a very ticked off Piccolo shouting and raising his ki to the point where there was almost nothing left of the glacier he was lodged in. Piccolo smirked. "I'm not licked just yet."

He vanished, appearing behind Goku and attempting to punch him. Goku blocked the punch, but was knocked back in the process. This allowed Piccolo to follow up with a barrage of ki blasts. Goku blocked the ki blasts by transforming into a Super Saiyan, his golden aura causing them to explode before they could hit his body. He then charged forward with a bunch of kicks and punches. Piccolo blocked and dodged all but the last of these, which hit him in the stomach. Goku then ground smashed him, but he caught himself in the air and turned around. "Special Beam Cannon!" The purple drill beam fired from his fingertips.

Goku reacted fast, countering with his own attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaa!" The two beams collided with enough force to shake the entirety of the Arctic Circle. Glaciers literally crumbled, from the awesome impact. Unbeknownst to the warriors a spaceship was released from one of these glaciers. Finally, accepting that he wouldn't win the clash, Piccolo jumped out of the way of the beam. The blast left a massive crater with the ocean pouring into it. "Oops, guess I over did it a bit."

"We both did," Piccolo admitted. "I shouldn't have used special beam cannon."

A few years ago, Piccolo never would have admitted to something like that. However, Goku was on a whole other level now. They both new that while Piccolo was giving it his all, Goku was still holding back. He had mixed feelings about Goku's strength. While he accepted that Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were stronger than him, he couldn't help feeling a strange sense of inadequacy. He had felt it while fighting Beerus and while fighting against that soldier in Frieza's army when the space emperor had been revived. The thought almost scared him. Was the time soon approaching when he would have to retire from fighting? No. He wouldn't accept that. He was now and always would be a warrior, until the day he died. Goku looked around then nodded. "I think it's time we take a break."

They landed on a large chunk of ice and began to stretch. After their cool down, they both munched on a senzu bean. Goku had brought a few for the trip thinking it might be a good idea. As they rested, Goku caught sight of the ship they had freed from the ice out of the corner of his eye. "Hey look! A space ship!"

"What?!" Piccolo followed Goku's gaze and saw that there was indeed a ship sticking out of the ice. "Incredible. How long do you think it's been here?"

"I don't know," Goku paused thoughtfully for a moment. He smiled. "Let's check it out."

"W-what?!" Piccolo exclaimed. As Goku flew closer to look for the door, Piccolo followed behind. "This is insane. We don't know what's in there! It could be a threat."

"Even if it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." Goku said, grinning.

Piccolo face palmed. "Dammit Goku," he thought as he followed the dimwitted Saiyan into the ship. The ship was about the size of a two bedroom apartment. The rooms consisted of the bridge which also acted as a living room, two sleeping quarters, a kitchen, and a training room. The training room contained what looked to be like two stasis pods. "Look over here."

Goku and Piccolo peered inside the first of the stasis pods to see what looked like a teenage girl. From the looks of her cat-like ears and tail, she was clearly an alien. "She doesn't look dangerous. She's just a kid."

"Right, probably just an alien who got…." He stopped talking as he turned around to look at the other pod. Piccolo froze in shock when he saw what was in the other pod. It appeared to be a Saiyan, about the same age as the girl. He didn't have a tail, but Piccolo could tell by his ki. It felt similar to Goku and the others. "It can't be! Another Saiyan?!"

 **TBC**

 **Saix1234:** Who is this young Saiyan, and who is the alien girl with him? Are they friends or foes? How will our heroes react when they realize Blizard is on his way? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super Alt! 


End file.
